Mass Effect Wiki talk:Featured content/Full/Archive1
Nominations for Featured Articles I'd like to showcase some of our less-visited articles, and replace some of those on this list. If you have a suggestion for a featured article, please add it here. The criteria are: * the page must be free of spelling or grammatical errors * it must contain at least one picture or screenshot * it cannot be a current candidate for merge or deletion, or tagged as a stub (pages where the stub tag is an artifact will be considered) * the page must be well formatted and tidy This is a chance to show off our best articles. I'd love any suggestions. --Tullis 14:28, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Nomination: Systems Alliance How about we use Systems Alliance? It's a pretty good page. It's one of the longer articles, pretty well put together. Maybe after that use the First Contact War, and then showcase some of the races who haven't been FA yet (the volus, hanar, elcor, etc...) SpartHawg948 21:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Yep, those sound good *notes down*. What I'm also looking for are any really good assignment or character or planet articles that might have gone overlooked and deserve the spotlight. : ) --Tullis 21:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, for starters on those two topics, how about Therum and UNC: Major Kyle? SpartHawg948 21:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Also, with what frequency will we be rotating these? Larger wikis use daily or weekly rotations, but honestly I think we'd be hard put (at least till 2 comes out) to maintain a bi-weekly rotation, so I think our best bet would be monthly. SpartHawg948 22:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Monthly sounds good. It's a simple numerical change on the front page once the featured article is written. ::::I'll probably go through and nuke some of our other featured articles that we haven't used yet, and replace them with ones for Major Kyle and Therum, etc. --Tullis 00:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Timeline How about the timeline? I think the collection and compilation of all those dates into such a detailed and well organized thing is an accomplishment worth noting 22:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good suggestion. --Tullis 00:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Nomination: Collector I would like to point out that there has been little effort to change the featured article since Mass Effect 2 was released. In my opinion, the featured article should be changed at least once a month. Changing the featured article will not only spark interest in new topics, but will also show the users of this wikia that it is not stagnant. I would like to apologize to those administrators for my actions in changing the page without permission, but I still believe that the page should be changed. For this reason, I have looked over the criteria and I've found a page that I think is worthy. Collector -- This is the page describing the newest race of Mass Effect 2. Since the race is a very large part of the plot in Mass Effect 2, I think that it deserves some attention from this wikia. I have looked over the page and it appears to follow all the guidelines which have been set forth. 23:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was actually going to nominate a couple of articles here in a little bit (got some errands to do before doing more serious editing), however, unlike the Collectors article, the ones I'm going to nominate comply with the FA standards! :) (And actually, the ones I'll be nominating will be sort of 'placeholders' that are intended to bridge the gap between ME and ME2, and give a little more time for ME2 articles like the Collectors article to settle, b/c again, one of the standards is that the page needs to be 'ironed out' meaning that pages that are heavily edited, like the Collectors page, need not apply.) So in my capacity as an admin, I'm going to have to veto the nomination for the Collectors page, but fear not! I'll have some proposals of my own up by the end of the day! :) SpartHawg948 23:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :And actually, in my capacity as a stickler, I must point out that the Collectors are not the "newest race of Mass Effect 2" They were actually introduced some time ago in the novel Mass Effect: Ascension. The "newest race of Mass Effect 2" would actually be the raloi. Just some gee-whiz info there! SpartHawg948 23:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) New Nominations Ok, as promised, here are some nominations that meet the criteria set for Featured Articles. Just to reiterate, since there seems to be some unfamiliarity with these criteria, they are as follows: * the page must be free of spelling or grammatical errors * it must contain at least one picture or screenshot * it cannot be a current candidate for merge or deletion, or tagged as a stub (pages where the stub tag is an artifact will be considered) * the page must be well formatted and tidy This of course means that pages that are currently being heavily edited (such as Collectors) or pages without images (such as Cerberus Daily News, which is also being heavily edited), do not qualify. With that in mind, it seems to me that what we need now is some new articles that are peripherally associated with ME2 (and therefor not being heavily edited), that we can use as placeholders for a month or two till the ME2 articles get better ironed out. With that in mind, I'm nominating Donnel Udina and David Anderson, as both are major characters from the first game who make appearances in the second, and meet all the criteria. I also think we should do one or two FAs that highlight the other members of the franchise, besides just ME and ME2. With that in mind, I'd also like to nominate Jacob Taylor as the first ME2 article to be an FA, as Taylor is also the protagonist of Mass Effect Galaxy. And that's about all I've got right now! :) SpartHawg948 01:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) New nominations/proposals Ok, I'm going to be throwing a lot out there, so be ready. I've been doing some discussing with User:Doctorgray and I feel we should ramp up the rotation slightly. Right now we're basically doing one FA a month, but I think we could sustain a bi-weekly rotation. And I have nominations (boy do I ever!) So, we currently have David Anderson, and I believe next in the slot is Donnel Udina, and Jacob Taylor. Now, I still want to touch upon other elements of the franchise than just ME and ME2, so the next several reflect this. So next I'm thinking Omega, the Illusive Man, and the Collectors, which span both ME2 and Mass Effect: Ascension, then Miranda Lawson (ME2 and MEG), and maybe the Migrant Fleet (ME, ME:A, and ME2), then we can get into the ME2 stuff. I did this on the fly (and in the car! :P) so it's just characters, ships and a few locations, but we can work assignments in here too. What I was thinking for when we hit the ME2 stuff is (in no particular order) Normandy SR-2, Mordin Solus, Grunt (ruled it out due to the inability to write a spoiler-free blurb), Thane, Jack, Samara, Zaeed Messani, Collector General, Illium, Morinth, Okeer, Purgatory, and on and on. You have to figure, that's 10 months worth right there, and all I did was hit some (and I just remembered, not all!) of the squadmates, plus a couple other characters, ships and locations. We could also do merc groups, assignments, more characters, and hopefully when ME: Redemption gets into full swing we can get some stuff from there (maybe even the Shadow Broker, if they end up depicting him/her/it/them... I know it's a long shot, but a man can dream!) So, any thoughts? If there are no comments by the time it'd be time to rotate out Anderson, I'll start implementing it. (addendum- just checked, and the "time it'd be time to rotate out Anderson" is also known as February 28th. Last day of the month! Works out pretty good, doesn't it?) SpartHawg948 08:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so, haven't heard anything yet so I have a new FA ready to go, for Donnel Udina. I had originally said the 28th (as in today) but started thinking, and decided that a good way to keep a fairly steady rotation would to, rather than use two calender weeks every time) get on a steady schedule, and personal experience made the US military pay schedule leap right out at me. For those not in the know, the US military pay schedule is the 1st and the 15th. So that's what I'd be using to rotate articles. If no comments to the contrary are received, I'll implement on the morrow. SpartHawg948 08:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) So, we need to start planning for next year now too. We have enough to last till just about the end of the year, but we need more after that. It was about two years (just over, but who's counting) between ME and ME2, so we can roughly estimate needing about another year of FAs, or about 24-30. So here's a few suggestions, and anyone else please feel free to add your own (so long as they meet the requirements found at the top of the page). I'm thinking... Aria T'Loak, Tuchanka, Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Eclipse, Kasumi Goto, Alliance Navy, maybe the First Contact War, Doctor Chakwas, maybe the hanar, the drell, and the vorcha. That's about six months right there, but we'll definitely need more. Now, personally, I don't like doing ones about missions, so if possible, I'd like to avoid them, but if necessary, we can do some of them to. So yeah, if anyone has ideas, let's hear them! :) SpartHawg948 23:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :What about weapons? Not much to them outside of their in-game descriptions, but it's a thought. There's also smaller vehicles like the A-61 Mantis Gunship, M-44 Hammerhead, and UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle, and a few other planets of note like Aite and Bekenstein. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::My only concern is length of articles. That really isn't one of the criteria, and it's more subjective than objective, which is why it isn't one of the criteria, so I'd be hesitant about weapons, but I think the rest could work. The Kodiak one is a bit brief, but I think it's still doable. Might have to mix those in here in the near future, change it up so it's not just all characters. SpartHawg948 00:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Some of the more exotic or fleshed-out enemies might be a good choice, Thresher Maw, Praetorian, and Warden Kuril to name a few. The articles aren't very long, but they are varied and contain fairly nice pictures. Mass Effect: Redemption also has a fairly nice article. GiantEnemyCrab 00:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::(Edit Conficts) I've done some digging and found a few articles that might be good FAs, or at least meet the minimum requirements. If any of these have been used before, then I appologise. Behold... THE LIST! Saren Arterius, Legion, Urdnot Wrex, the Citadel Council, Jeff "Joker" Moreau, the Citadel, the Destiny Ascension, Vigil, Protheans, Reapers, the M35 Mako, Mass Relays, the Omega 4 Relay, Husks, Dragon's teeth, Rachni, Biotics, and Thresher Maws. Arbington 00:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Sovereign also has a very nice article, understandably, as does indoctrination. The Prothean Beacon article, while not being very long, has a stunning array of pictures. Matriarch Benezia and Shiala are also nice choices. GiantEnemyCrab 00:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) Yeah, I know that Mass Relays have been done (#20), as have biotics (#10), but I think most of the rest should work. Now, please bear in mind that not all the articles suggested will be made into FAs. It's still entirely up to the administrators, and more specifically the admin who handles FAs (i.e. me) which ones get made into FAs or not. That said, I think that we have our material! We should be good till ME3 comes out. Of course, if any other articles spring to mind, add them here too. I'll probably compile some sort of list in my sandbox or something just to help keep track of them all, but I'll worry about that later... SpartHawg948 00:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, sounds good. I'll keep on the lookout for more. Arbington 00:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Quick note Finally got around to bringing this page up to date, after over a year of... well, let's just call it stagnation, so now there's a proverbial one-stop shop to see all the past FAs. And, as a bonus, not it's easier for a certain absent-minded admin who writes these things to keep track of which articles have been done already! Also, please note that #s 28 and 29 are intentionally left blank. This is due to an oversight on the part of two of the admins. The way we do FAs, anyone can nominate articles, but only admins can actually select them and create them. Now, some non-admin types created their own in 28 and 29, which were nominated for deletion, but while they were up on the chopping block, more FAs were created using the next available template #s, starting at 30, And they've been going ever since. We could use 28 and 29 now, but that would be kind of confusing, as I'm trying to keep this chronological, and don't want to deal with the headache of A) lots of moves, or B) remembering that 28 and 29 come after 45. SpartHawg948 08:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) More Proposals My proposals: Keeper, Lilihierax, Sergeant Haron, Veetor'Nara, Delanynder, and Noveria. --Swooshy 21:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Noveria has already been done (it was FA #14), Sergeant Haron, Delanynder, and Lilihierax are way too short to work as FAs (particularly the last two, where the articles are barely longer than the FA write-up would be), and I just can't see any practical way of doing Veetor. What is there to put as a teaser for Veetor? (Since the FA write-up should ideally be a more-or-less spoiler-free teaser) An FA on the keepers would be feasible, though. I'm actually kinda surprised one hasn't been done yet. I could've sworn there'd been one... SpartHawg948 23:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I had a feeling most of those were too short. I'll see if I can find some more, though. --Swooshy 23:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::How about Medi-gel, Corporations, Omni-tools, ExoGeni Corporation, Ardat-Yakshi, Justicar, Citadel Security Services, Citadel Tower, and EDI? ::::Hmmm... well, I don't like committing to anything just yet, so I'll break the above down into three categories: No, Maybe, and Probably. Probably we'll say has about a 90% chance of me doing it, but isn't a guarantee. Maybe we'll call more 50/50, and well, "no means no!" So here we go: No - Corporations (the article is basically one big list). Maybe - Medi-gel, Omni-tools (both articles are more than 50% game mechanics-related, which makes me leery), Ardat-Yakshi, Justicar, Citadel Tower (these three are maybe not quite long enough, especially now that I'm writing longer previews since there's no more CDN, but I'll keep them on the back-burner). Probably - ExoGeni Corporation, Citadel Security Services, and EDI. SpartHawg948 07:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also, my apologies for the lateness of the reply - somehow I totally missed your most recent suggestions. SpartHawg948 07:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::A few more: Feron, Tela Vasir, Geth Colossus --- 18:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm not a big fan of Vasir or the Colossus, and Feron's article needs a lot of work IMHO. But that's me. Lancer1289 18:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'll keep an eye out for some other possible candidates, then. winkface --- 18:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I'll keep Vasir in mind. I may be able to use that one. And maybe Feron, though it could use a little more work, starting with some more images. SpartHawg948 19:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC)